Naruto Shippuden: Love Hurts
by NorthernMan
Summary: A romance and drama/comedy story about a kid in Konoha village. Will he find love? His dream girl? Or will his heart be broken? And be left to have nobody?
1. Chapter 1

There he sat down on his chair. His arms flat out on the table. He's snoozing away. Blue short cut hair. Skinny build. 4'6 inches in height. Imposing posture, even when sleeping. He is imagining being somewhere peaceful. Calm and steady. He's happy here. He walks through the long green lush grass and stares at the blue sky with clouds, and a bright sun. It reveals the kids' brown shirt with a black patch on his elbows. Brown Cotton trousers with elastic around the ankles. Blue sandals. His eyes are brown. But you can tell he is happy with almost everything, and it seems that almost nothing can upset him. He wonders through the long green lush grass, enjoying every moment of feeling the sun, feeling the grass strands on his fingers. And the sight of seeing flowers break away happily. Suddenly, a loud thump! The kid opens his eyes tiredly. He rubs them repeatedly. As laughter erupts within the small area. The kid has no idea where he is. He glances around and sees numerous kids, all laughing at him. Oh right, I'm in class. Dummy. The kid thought, berating himself for forgetting.

"Manix." the grown man's voice spoke. In a serious manner.

Manix looks up and sees Iruka standing infront of him. But due to Manix's position it looks like that Iruka is standing above him. Iruka is really not impressed this time. Manix thought. No, really. Look at his face! Totally not impressed. Finally the laughter stops within the class room and Manix straightens up. Correcting his posture. Iruka folds his arms together around his chest. Uh oh, now I'm really going to get it. Why did I fall asleep again? Think, think...Manix stares up-wards. Oh that's right, too many video games last night. And watching late night films. Whoops.

"Manix. Were you sleeping during class?" Iruka asks.

"No." Manix replies.

"Then why isn't your homework out on the–"

Manix looks at his table and his eyes shoot wide open. How could he forget? He forgot to even put his homework on the table! He panics. Looking under his table, to the sides of his table. He even looks at the left, right, and center and still can't find it. He can't find his backpack. Or his homework for that matter. Iruka places both palms on the table and leans to Manix. Manix knows very clearly what this means, he is being sussed out. He is trying to prepare for his one-hundred-and-one-million-billion-trillon-questi ons.

"Manix, where is your homework?"

"Uh.."

"Any logical explanation?"

Manix thinks again. Tapping his head. Scratching his head. He forgot to bring his backpack to school. Where did he leave it last?. . . oh yeah that's right. At home. Oops. He has to now come up with a logical explanation, otherwise it's punishment time! But what could Manix think of? In fact what could he DREAM of happening to his homework? Wait! No time for dreaming! Manix thought. He looks around the class room and notices one of the kids have the Inuzuka clan markings on his cheeks. Manix looks and smiles at Iruka.

"Dog ate it."

Iruka's face drops. Iruka is trying so hard to smile but it is impossible when the kids who tell lies, make it so bluntly obvious they're lying! Iruka sighs frustratedly. He rubs his nose with his index finger. Manix sits there infront of him, smiling. But in truth, it wasn't the best lie ever. But it is somewhat reasonable. Last week, Manix's friend, Kei, got his homework eaten by a German Shepard. Almost anything is possible when a dog is around.

"Manix. Since you want to lie to me. I will give you an educational lecture."

"Really?" says Manix. He sounds in disbelief. Iruka used this threat many times but never actually enforced it.

"Yes. You see, this class is important if you want to make it into the Ninja Acadamy. And even when you are done with getting in, you'll need to graduate before anything happens. And you could be stuck here for a long, long time before that happens. If you choose to keep failing and not paying attention..." Iruka rants with his speech.

During the speech, Manix looks about everywhere else except for Iruka. His boredom expression tells Iruka and the other kids he is showing no interest in listening to the advice. But Iruka seems to not care and continues on anyway. Manix looks up at him. How the hell can he keep talking on, and on? Like honestly, why? WHY? This is tortuous. He thought. As he saw Iruka waving his index finger about. When Iruka is finished, he stares at Manix, smiling as if he has the best over Manix now. Manix has blank expression.

"Iruka Sensei, do you know something?" says Manix.

"What is that, Manix?" says Iruka. Crossing his arms around his chest and smiling proudly, while closing his eyes.

"You sure as hell can make a Hokage speech. Are you planning to go take up the old man's position?"

Iruka's eyes shoot wide open. Clearly Manix has no intention of listening. And didn't listen to Iruka's 'educational' speech. Iruka closes his eyes and lets out another frustrated sigh. Manix doesn't care about his disrupting behaviour. To him, school is just another way of wasting time. But In a very boring way.

"That's it Manix, I have had it with your silly rebellion! Because of _you _ we had to miss out on a very important subject, and since you clearly show signs of disrupting behaviour. I will keep you in over break time while the others can go." says Iruka.

"WHAT?!" says Manix. Shocked.

"Manix, you heard what I said."

"Oh man." Manix whines.

The bell sounds and the other kids gather their stuff and get up and walk out of the room. Manix tries to join the crowd but, is shoved to the side by Iruka. Almost within a few seconds the whole class room is empty. Except for Iruka and Manix in the room now. Iruka walks behind his desk and sits on his chair. He looks at Manix. With the expression of calm, collected, yet serious. Manix knows he isn't going to get out of this one, this time. He reluctantly finds a seat and looks back at Iruka. From a distance.

"Manix. You have to understand. Everyone went through this. Even the Hokage did, even the Jounin's did, even the current Jounin's _today _went through this at some point in their lives. And even if you weren't to become a Ninja. The military and Inferno Squad only accept you if you atleast went through school first. It would be embarrassing for them to–"

"Save your speech for later, Iruka Sensei. I don't care. Never have done. Never will. You're right, I won't be a Ninja. Or in the Military. Or with the Inferno Squad. So it doesn't matter, does it?" a moody Manix interrupts Iruka from his speech.

Iruka cups his hands together near his face. His elbows are on the table. He closes his eyes. Staying collected. Calm. And polite.

"Manix. There's a man named Naruto. You've heard of him, I'm sure."

"Sure have. Sexy no-jutsu ninja."

"Well..." Iruka smirked at Manix's statement.

"He went through this. And he even went through the Academy."

"So?"

"So. Manix, he spent three years failing his clone jutsu's all the time." Manix looks lost. Like in a dream world. He is day-dreaming. Imagining how Naruto would be failing infront of his class. Everyone laughing at him for three years of his life.

"But even after that, you know what, Manix? He mastered the jutsu finally and passed to his graduation."

"Hm?" Manix hums. Surprised.

"And he has made his goal achievements and accomplishments with his team."

Manix tilts his head. He has stopped day dreaming now. But he is surprised and he wants to learn more about this Naruto character. Who is he really? What type of power does he have? What can he do? He knows what to do now, Manix thought. This will be an easy way to skip the lessons throughout the whole year without having to break a sweat. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind helping me with my work. And if I can, get to see his moves too. Maybe I could learn something from him. Manix thought. For a long, long time. A long time. He stood up as Iruka did. Manix smiles at Iruka. Iruka smiles back. Maybe Iruka thought Manix is finally seeing sense in concentrating in school from now on. Manix walks to the door and opens it.

I have to find Naruto.

No.

I _will_ find Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Manix looks left, he looks right, he looks ahead. He can't see anyone that looks like this Naruto guy, Iruka was talking about. Manix walks ahead and slips his hands into his cargo short pockets, staring at the ground ahead. Disappointed. Damn it. Manix thought. I was pretty sure he would be hanging out around here some where. I already checked the Training grounds. I checked the Ramen stalls and shop. I –. Manix's thinking has been interrupted by a loud thump followed by a yell, sounds like in frustration. "NARUTO!" Hm. Maybe this is him... Manix thought as he followed the sound of the loud thump and yell. Manix's head peeps over the wooden fence. There is a male on the floor. Looking to be around early 20's. Blonde spikey hair. A black headband is tied around his forehead. And he has three deep distinguishable lines on his cheeks. Light skin. He is wearing a long sleeve black jacket with orange on the bottom. He is wearing black sandals too. He is on the floor. What the heck happened? Manix thought. His eyes shifts to a young feminine. Probably early 20's too. Short pink blossom hair. Red headband tied in a bow-like pose. She has piercing green eyes. Light skin. And a red tank top. With black tights, these only cover her thigh area. She too is wearing black sandals. But she is also wearing black gloves too. She has a really agitated expression. It looks like she is grinding her teeth together too. She walks over and above the unconscious blonde male on the floor. Putting her hands on her hips as she does. "This is it! I've had it with you! Always running off to do what you like! You can do that WHEN MY LIFE ISN'T IN DANGER!" She takes a breather. "I mean, honestly. Why do you run off so many damn times? Are you trying to get us killed?" The blonde male gets up from the ground. Stumbling as he does. "Ouch." he whines. "So, what's your excuse now?" he looks at her puzzled. "I didn't think it was so hard to figure out." "Huh?" she looks confused. "What are you on about, Naurto?" "I'm on about the Ramen offer that was going on during the battle–" "YOU. HAVE. GOT. TO. BE. KIDDING. ME!" she yells out. Naruto's skin fades from light tone, to complete white. For a minute. The girl pulls her arm back and clinches her hand into a fist. It looks solid. "W-w-wait!" shouts Naruto. His index finger pointing behind the girl. She looks over her shoulder and notices Manix is watching. "Oh." the girl says in a sudden calm tone. She lets go of her fist and smiles at Manix. He climbs over the wooden fence and lands on his feet on the floor. He walks up to the girl. 10-30 feet away. Keeping cautious. The girl bends down to Manix's height. He sees that the girl isn't all crazy, not yet at least. He smiles. "Hey there, what's your name?" she asks. The question caught Manix off-guard. He never really expects anyone to ask him this. "Er..." he pauses. "Don't be shy." she giggles. Wow. If this is Naruto's team mate – he is lucky. She is really pretty. "The name's, Manix." he says. The girl's expression changes to more concerned. Manix knows the girl's behaviour because he is studying her. Why? He thought. Why is she being cautious? It looks like she is concerned. But why? "Well...uh...my name is Sakura. Shouldn't you be home?" Sakura asks. "Well, I guess. But I mean I came looking for Naruto." "Shouldn't you be in school?" Manix rubs his head. He's acting awkwardly. "School's boring. All you do is sit there and listen to some guy mumble. Honestly, he doesn't stop talking. And then they want half the population of the school to repeat what the heck the teacher just said. But how can I do that if I don't even have an interest in school?" "School is important, ya know." "Well, it can't be all that good. Not to me anyway. It doesn't benefit me in any way." "Really?" "It doesn't. But I know what will benefit me, meeting and talking with Naruto." Sakura has a face of hopelessness. If Manix knew better he probably thinks she is wishing not to have two Naruto's right now. Naruto walks over to Manix and smiles at him. "I heard my name." "Awesome!". The two get into a friendly conversation. It revolves around women and Sexy no jutsu's. Naruto has a magazine on his lap as he shows it to Manix. On one page there is a woman posing. Laying down on her stomach with her feet up and smiling. In a short bikini. The next page there is a black long haired woman who is covering her almost-exposed breasts with her arm, while holding a Glock pistol. She has a more serious face. "This will give you an idea of what appearances to do." Naruto smirks. "Naruto, we gotta go!" Sakura shouts. "Duty calls, I guess. But we'll meet next time." "Promise?" "I promise." Naruto closes up the magazine and takes it with him as he runs off with Sakura. Manix sits on his own, dwelling into his thoughts.

Am I ever going to be like Naruto? He thought. I hope so. Going on missions. Killing baddies. Huh, seems like Iruka was right. If I wanna do all this, I'm going to have to go through with school.


End file.
